Yuuma Amano (The Magic Knight)
Yuuma is Azazel's only daughter after and she's one of the female protagonists in the The Magic Knight written by HolyknightX. Appearance Yuuma is an extremely attractive young woman, with a body and figure that rivals both Akeno's and Rias'. As stated by Azazel, she inherited her attractive appearance from her mother, while she inherited his black hair and the single gold bang in her hair. Personality Yuuma has an incredibly kind and generous personality, she cares deeply about her father and would scold him if he ever does something that's reckless. She also acts as Azazel's assistant along with Shemhazai. History Yuuma mainly grew up and had a happy life with her Human mother, without any knowledge of her Fallen Angel heritage or her father. After coming back home from school, Yuuma found her mother being killed by a Devil right in front of her. At her mother's final words, she started running away from the Devil. Yuuma ran away from the Devil seemingly for hours until the sun went down. After a while, the Devil had caught up with her and fired off a large block of demonic power. Before the attack reached her, Yuuma's Sacred Gear activated and protected her from the attack. Afterwards, she was later saved by Azazel who revealed himself as her father. At first she was ecstatic about finally meeting her father, but she was angered by the fact that he abandoned them before she was born and that he couldn't save her mother. Azazel only hugged her and said "Your mother was the only one I was ever afraid of angering, but after all the women that I've been with. She's the only one that I loved." Yuuma the broke out into tears and just cried in his arms. Category:DevilSlayer123 Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters 'Powers & Abilities' Immense Strength: As the child of the founder/leader Grigori, Yuuma was born with a large amount of power and combined with the Azure Dragon Spear she's known as "Grigori's Strongest Woman". Yuuma carries abilities which are comparable to an Ultimate-Class Devil. Immense Light Weapon Skill: After finding out about her Fallen Angel heritage, Yuuma has been trained by her father so she could defend herself if he wasn't around. And now Yuuma is able to wield Light Weapons and summon them with immense precision. Immense Speed: After her training, Yuuma possess an impressive amount of speed, which is comparable to a Knight's Godspeed. When using her Balance Breaker even able to surpass Kiba in speed. Immense Stamina: After her training, Yuuma has an impressive amount of stamina enough to stay in her Balance Breaker Form for over two weeks without tiring out. Immense Durability: After training with her father since she was a child, her durability increased to the point where can take several attacks. And when she's in her Balance Breaker Form her durability only increases. Flight: Being a Half-Fallen Angel, she can fly using her eight black Fallen Angel wings. Equipment Azure Dragon Spear (ダウンフォール・ドラゴン・スピア, Daunforu Doragon Supia): also known as the Spear of the Sky Dragon. Is a Sacred Gear that has the spirit of the Four Guardian Beasts of China, the Azure Dragon Seiryū. The Sacred Gear takes the shape as a dark blue spears with a sharp tip. It has the ability to manipulate electricity, colored a dark azure color. *'Blue Dragon Sky Armor' (ダウンフォール・ドラゴン・アナザー・アーマー, Daunforu Doragon Anaza Ama): also known as Azure Dragon King Armor. The Balance Breaker form of Azure Dragon, it creates a dark cobalt Dragon armor with sky blue jewels that covers it. Yuuma's armor is similar to the Scale Mail armors of both Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing. In this form Yuuma's strength and defense increases greatly. *'Sky Dragon Cerulean Monarch:' (ダウンフォール・ドラゴン・オーラム・モナーク, Daunforu Doragon Oramu Monaku) This is the Downfall Dragon Spear's Breakdown the Beast also known as Beast of Supremacy. It's version of the Juggernaut Drive. In this form, Yuuma's armor becomes more dragonic, it turns a dark cobalt and grows. While in this form, Yuuma possesses an immense level of strength that Azazel stated is possibly on par with a Super Devil. But Yuuma can't maintain this form for long and she only uses it as a last resort. Trivia *Yuuma's height: 164 cm. (5'4"). *Yuuma (夕麻), means "setting sun", in reference to when she was first born. **Her full name, in traditional order (Amano Yuuma), can be translated as "Heaven's Evening Daze", or phonetically Ama no Yuuma. *Yuuma is among 'Grigori's Top Fighters'. *Yuuma is listed of Vali's "wants to fight against" list. Category:DevilSlayer123 Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Fallen Angels Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users